Misunderstandings
by Julix121
Summary: AU. OOC. Marian and Guy are paired for a university project. Problem is, they hate each other! Or is that just a misunderstanding? Short chapters, maybe a little slow. Some Robin and Kate bashing. Eventual Marian x Guy. M for odd language and adult situations. Enjoy :) x UPDATED-hoping to get back into it
1. September 28th

_**So this is my newest idea, one I'm oddly proud of! When I watched the show I was pro Marian x Robin but somehow this fic has wound up in my head and here it is! I think it might be hard to really like Robin in this story but I'm trying not to be too mean.**_

_**Please review if you love it or hate it! :) **_

_**Julix121 xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>September 28th – Harold Lecture Theatre<strong>

She was sitting in her last lecture of the day and could feel a hot stare on the back of her neck. _Again_. It made her skin break into goose bumps and the hair on her arms stand on end. She _hated_ her reactions to him. She turned in her seat to give the perpetrator her scariest glare. The corner of his mouth turning up slightly in response. He didn't look scared but then, he never did. Not when she glared, not when she shouted, not even when she furiously spat words at him through her clenched teeth. It was always the same response, the same expression. Something like a_musement._

_Eugh! How infuriating! Better work on that glare Marian… _

She turned back to face the lecturer with a huff. The words washed over her though. She couldn't tear her mind from that _ useless, annoying, good for nothing waste of…._

She started when the people around her began packing up their notes and pens signalling the end of the hour.

_Damn that Gisborne!_


	2. October 13th

_**Most of the story will be centered around Marian. What do you think of her? Is she hard to like?**_

* * *

><p><strong>October 13<strong>**th**** 2012 - Nottingham Forest Football Club**

**October 13th - Nottingham Forest Football Club**

Why had she agreed to this? Her bum was numb, there were rain drops dripping off the end of her nose, her hair had turned into a frizzy curly mess from the damp and it wasn't even half time yet! Not the best way to spend a Saturday in her opinion.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself Marian, this is where you should be!_

Was it? She wasn't quite so sure.

She and Robin had only got back together three weeks ago after being apart since May. Four whole months since they'd last seen each other. She hadn't wanted to break up, hadn't even thought about it, they were going to university together.

He had said maybe they should take a break for a while. Yeah, a _break. _Marian wasn't stupid, she knew that he wanted to be able to have sex with whoever he wanted while he was travelling with his mates over the summer.

But it didn't matter now, Robin had arrived back from Thailand and they were back together for the start of the semester, because that was the way she had thought it should be. That was what she had imagined when she was looking at universities and courses, how to be close to him.

Now she wondered if it was the right thing to do, was she being pathetic ? Of course she hadn't sent the whole summer pining away for Robin while he thought nothing of her; she had met someone else too…

_Best stay away from those thoughts Marian_

She shook her head from that thought and halfheartedly cheered her boyfriend on.

She hadn't much interest in sports and even less interest in sitting in miserable weather watching them. But she had to make an effort, after all, she was his girlfriend, and well this was what she wanted to be doing…wasn't it?


	3. October 25th

**October 25th – Arts Building Room 201**

"The pairs have already been assigned for the project, it makes up forty percent of the module and is due in three weeks' time, and the pairs are as follows;

"Anjali and Dale, Anderson and Hall, Bell and Gisborne, Caldwell and Smith, Dale and Lyons, Mathews and Walsh, pair up"

Marian sat in stunned silence as the others around her paired up to discuss ideas.

_What?_

_What!_

_She had to work with Gisborne? Not one of the other 10 in her group? What had she done to deserve this?_

Marian quickly approached the demonstrator who had assigned the pairs.

"Mark" she smiled "Gisborne isn't here"

"I can see that Marian" He stated back.

"He's never here! I'll end up doing this all on my own and –"

"Sorry Marian, the pairs were assigned by Dr Vasey, no switching, no sob stories, no exceptions, you'll have to find Gisborne and sort something out this is a lot of your grade."

"But-"She stammered

"I'm sympathetic Marian but you'll have to email Gisborne, keep the emails on record, and make an effort to do this with him. If he's uncooperative I'm sure you'll be able to make a case for a little of leniency on your grade. Good luck"

After the tutorial Marian turned to Djaq,

"What am I going to do? This is ridiculously unfair! Gisborne doesn't show up for anything, this will be a nightmare to do on my own!"

"Maybe he will help" Djaq supplied,

Marian scoffed "I doubt it, even if he did he'd just be so arrogant and annoying! I wish I could email the office to sort it but you know Vasey is the worst, I think even they are scared of him, this is just my luck! I must have done something awful to deserve having to work with that foul, loathsome…"

Djaq let Marian get it out of her system, she knew very well of Marian's feelings toward the dark haired absentee. For some odd reason since the start of the year Marian hated the guy. Anytime they were around each other they only seemed to snap and bait each other. Whatever was between the two of them was a mystery to her.


	4. October 29th

_**So here we have a little interaction between Guy and Marian...**_

* * *

><p><strong>October 29th – Jubilee Campus<strong>

Broad shoulders. All black. Dark messy hair. Long gait.

"Gisborne!" She shouted, why was he walking so bloody fast?

"Gisborne!" She shouted again half running behind him; people were looking around at her now. _How embarrassing. _He had to have heard her!

She finally reached him and caught the elbow of his black leather jacket

"Didn't you hear me?!" she huffed at him. He had heard her, she just knew he had!

He just raised his eyebrow at her turning to face her.

This! _This_ was why she hated him, why couldn't he act like a _normal person?_

"Yes?" he asked, the corner of his mouth turning up.

Marian tore her eyes from his lips to meet his stare.

"I need to talk to you" when he didn't say anything Marian continued, "We were assigned together for Vasey's project, in the tutorial group? You weren't there, are you, um – we need to sort something- get started" She spluttered out feeling something clench inside her as she met his eyes.

_God he made her nervous!_

Marian took a deep breath and waited for him to say something. He was still staring down at her.

"Alright"

_Alright? Alright what?_

"Um, okay, we'll need to meet up to go over it and split it up"

He didn't say anything.

_ Could this be more awkward?_

"Well?" She snapped when he remained silent. "When are you free?"

"Oh Marian, with a body like this I could never be free" He smirked at her

Marian stared at him open mouthed before a hot flush of anger crawled up her neck to rest on her cheeks.

"You know what I _meant _Gisborne!" She snarled at him, suddenly furious.

Gisborne still didn't appear intimidated by the feisty brunette and rolled his eyes.

"Thursday after Vasey's lecture" Then he turned and walked on.

She really did hate that boy.


	5. November 1st

**November 1st – Library study room**

Silence. Again.

"Could you at least pretend you're not completely useless?"

She let out, breaking the tense silence.

And there was the smirk. God she hated those lips of his. She hated when he smirked at her, _hated it._

"But Marian, you already know that I have… _skills_" He purred at her

She glared hotly at him, how dare he say that? She'd been dreading this since Monday, stuck in a small secluded room with him. It didn't help that she could still feel his eyes on the back of her neck from where they'd been all through the previous lecture. And it was somehow worse than she'd imagined. She couldn't take anymore.

"Fine, here, you do these sections for the report and we'll sort out the presentation later" she said shoving papers at him and standing up to gather her things.

They'd been here almost an hour and he could not have been less cooperative. Never saying anything, not helping, or reading, not picking or choosing. If she had to do all the work herself then she would rather him not be involved at all! At least then she wouldn't have to look at him, or talk to him, or think about him…

"Marian" he murmured, she hated his voice too, it was low and gravely but she somehow heard every word that he said.

"What?" she replied, failing to keep the bite in her voice as she turned to face him.

"We'll do the work, and then meet up next Friday to put it together." He stated standing up

Oh _yeah. _He speaks to get something he wants. Now he decides to be useful and authorative and make decisions to have things his way. Well No! Marian was the one who had done all the work so far. She'd sat here almost an hour awkwardly trying to get him to speak, or nod, something! He was like a robot and it infuriated her. He was doing it on purpose, she knew that wasn't the real him!

Or maybe it was. No matter how he acted, Marian couldn't say what he was really like without a front up.

"I've plans on Friday, we'll sort out another time" and then she flounced out of the room proud of herself for not giving into him.

_Pity you didn't do that before…_


	6. November 9th

**November 9th– Marian's Bedroom**

"I thought we were going to do something today, I've barely seen you" Marian was trying not to whine but as Robin stood, pulling his hoodie over his head she couldn't help it. Last night, he'd come over and they'd watched big bang episodes in bed before having sex. This was normal, something they used to do quite a lot, last year they saw each other all the time. Staying in or going out, they were always together.

But last night felt like more of an obligation than anything else. It had been a while since they'd been together and that was the only reason she'd done it, Marian was ashamed to admit it to herself. There's nothing wrong with not being in the mood sometimes. _Right_?

"I've an assignment that I need to do" Robin said as he dipped down to kiss her goodbye. Marian pulled back first.

"Okay" she sighed, tying her dressing gown at the waist.

"See you later" he said over his shoulder, and then he was gone. Oddly, she was sort of relieved to see him go. She should have felt more bothered at his hasty departure, or the fact that they'd barely spoken in weeks. And the sex had been… a _pantomime_! She'd faked it! She'd never done that before. She was worried Robin would notice and then how would _that_ conversation go? But he hadn't, or he hadn't cared.

But now she thought about it, she didn't know what was worse, him not noticing after being together for 4 years or not caring whether she enjoyed it or not? She sighed and sank back onto her bed; she didn't want to think about it. It brought up too much she was trying to forget about.

Thankfully her phone buzzed on her bedside table. New friend request: Guy Gisborne.

She opened up the request. Confirm. Not Now. She was going to accept, but would doing it now seem too eager? But then everyone has smart phones so you get notifications straight away and maybe he would think –

Marian broke off her thought with a roll of her eyes. What was she doing over thinking such a stupid thing? Getting flustered over something so stupid! And what did she even care what he thought. She hit confirm request and left the room to go and shower.


	7. November 9th -Later

**November 9th– Costa Cafe **

When she'd returned from her shower that morning she'd had a message from one Guy Gisborne.

Guy: Hey, _Project meet up?_

She'd already said no to today, why was he bothering her?

_Maybe the whole world knows you've been stood up by your boyfriend_

Maybe she was more annoyed with Robin than she thought she was.

Well there was no point in letting the day go to waste, and at least if they got more done today she could finish her part this weekend and not worry about it for much longer.

Marian: _What time?  
><em>Guy: _Half 3?_  
>Marian: <em>Ok, where?<br>_Guy: _Costa on campus, see you then  
>Guy Gisborne is now offline<em>

She hated how abrupt that boy was!

So here she was in Costa at ten minutes to four waiting on Guy Gisborne. By four o'clock her tea was cold and she felt madder than she'd ever been in her life. What was he doing standing her up like this? This was all his bloody idea! And she was the one left looking like an idiot. Oh, he was probably enjoying this.

Marian pushed her cup aside and lest the café, storming up the street.

"Marian!" Was that someone shouting here name? _Probably not._

"Marian!" Oh it was, and she knew who was calling for her too. Well two can play at that game. Marian kept walking.

"Marian! Jesus fucking Christ!" he puffed as he caught up to her.

"Oooooh you said a bad word Guy! Ooooohhhh! I'm gonna te-ell! I'm gonna tell!" Came a giggly voice from over his shoulder. Marian looked back more than a little shocked. Here he stood in front of her looking distressed. She could barely believe it. Gisborne was _flustered_ .He swung the little girl off his shoulder and placed her gently on the ground.

"Hi" She giggled, clinging to his dark grey jeans.

"Um, sorry I'm late, something came up and I got stuck with this one for the day and I messaged you but I guess it was too late and you didn't reply so I came here." He rambled looking everywhere but her.

The grin on Marian's face was so wide it was starting to hurt. She'd never seen the big bad Gisborne look like this. It was somewhat…lovely. Especially when he smiled back at her.

"This is my sister, Isabella."

Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Suddenly Marians face dropped, her stomach twisted and oddly,  
>she felt tears began push against her eye lids.<p>

_Fuck!_


End file.
